Chuunibyou - Action and Travesty!
by AuroraWhiteMage
Summary: Monsters are taking over the school, who will help, who wont?


"Ah, what a tiresome day." Yuuta said. "School was exhausting, work was eas-." Just then he heard the sound of shoveling outside. "Is there a robbery going on?" He questioned in his head. He rushed outside and checked. Out of notice he spotted a rope and what happened to be shoes. Walking infront of it, he holds his arms out so she could balance ontop of it. She drops down. "It seems that fate has put us together, Dark Flame Master. We are alligned together by fate, it seems." the stranger says. "Huh, what are you talking about, and how do you know that? Also, I'm not the Dark Flame Master anymore. I'm just a regular guy!" Yuuta shouts. "You'll find out soon enough. See you later." the stranger with the eyepatch jumps off the roof, landing perfectly on the floor. "See you!"

* * *

The Next Day

"Huuuuh, you're telling me a girl with an eyepatch traveled to this school? No way!" Yuuta said with suprise. "Yeah, and I heard she's pretty cute too. Why are you suprised though, do you know her?" Makoto said. "Uh, no way!" Just as he said that, the girl with the eyepatch walked into the room. "I've been looking all over for you, Dark Flame Master! It seems that fate has destined us again! Hmm., I'm Rikka, aka the Evil Eye, nice to meet you!" As she said Dark Flame Master, the room went ecstatic. Conversations were everywhere. "Dark Flame Master, what is she talking about?" said the first couple. "Dark Flame Master, does that mean he's some sort of hero or something? There's nothing to destroy though, I mean the chances of that happening are one to zero." the rest of them said.

"I told you." Yuuta said quietly. "I'm not the Dark Flame Master! I left that all behind, ok? So stop calling me that." Yuuta said convincingly. "No! Dark Flame Master! You and I are destined by fate. We must work together to destroy the monsters that are ridding of this word! Come with me!" Rikka said and she grabbed him by the arm and ran out of the school. "Hey, this is skipping class, we'll get detention!" Yuuta said. "Hey, what's more important, the fate of millions of people, or detention?" Rikka questioned. "I have no idea what you're talking about, there's no such thing!

"Hmm." She nodded over there to a castle over distance. "See that castle over there? It reeks of monsters. They're being sent down tonight." "Uhh, how am I supposed to believe you? That castle's famed to have nothing but pureness." Yuuta said. "But last night, while I was eavesdropping, I saw someone stab and take over the castle. Now he's creating creatures to flood over this whole city soon, maybe even the school. But we've got to guard it. No matter what. For we are Dark Flame Master and Evil Eye!" Yuuta shouted in happyness.

"No." Yuuta said in disagreement. "Whaa, after all that?" Riika groaned. "Fine, I'll find someone else." Riika says as she runs away.

* * *

Tonight 12:00PM

"Huh, what does that girl want again?" Yutta muttered. He went outside to put his hands out and balance her again. She dropped down. "Alert, alert, she cautions speaking into a toy radio. Monsters taking over the school, alert alert. Yes, I've got the person right here, alert." She handed over the toy radio. He grabs it and holds it up to his ear. "Alert alert, false alarm, monsters are not taking over the town," and heads back inside. Before heading back inside, Rikka grabs his arm. "Come with me!" She jumps on the rail and jumps down. "Couldn't we have just taken the staaaaairs!" Yuuka shouted.

* * *

Morning 1:05 AM

"We're here." Yuuta whispered. "There's no actual creatures here, what were you talking about?" Yuuta said. "Just come and see." She opened the door. They were welcomed with many creatures rampaging the school. "Wah, what is this? Is this what you were talking about. I'm scared." Yuuta said. "There's no need to be, you're the Dark Flame Master." Rikka assumed "You do realize you forgot to bring my sword right, this is your job." Yuuta cried. "Just take this broom, and chant with me. Banishment from reality!"

* * *

The End.


End file.
